


take one look at you, you're heaven's incarnate

by enchantedaurora



Series: melting like an ice cream when you smile [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gil is a Ray of Sunshine (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook Flirts, M/M, Polyamory, Possessive Harry Hook, Protective Harry Hook, Protective Uma (Disney), Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedaurora/pseuds/enchantedaurora
Summary: on the isle, if you want something, you take it.  harry decides his newest treasure is a pretty princess that almost took over auradon.  and of course he’s going to share her.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Audrey Rose & Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose
Series: melting like an ice cream when you smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	take one look at you, you're heaven's incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry hook can’t get audrey off of his mind, uma notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... im back on my bullshit

if he was being honest, harry was surprised when audrey twirled into him. and it was probably the heat of the moment that made his heart skip because truly she looked too pretty in that shade of pink. what harry expects to happen next is he takes her back to an alley and the dress gets shredded up, that’s how it normally goes. its how he copes, and he needed to cope because his heart aches from uma’s rejection and he feels as if he could just eat the little princess _alive_. but of course, that doesn’t happen. they dance, and the night almost ends with a delicate kiss on the cheek. but he pulls her back as she tries to leave to kiss her lips, and finds that the taste of them is too sweet not to try again. harry finds it almost laughable that he let her slip away after that, because he’s supposed to fuck and forget. so he decides he won’t forget until he has her falling apart underneath him.

the next day is hell for him, because he had already gotten into a fight with fairy godmother because him and gil couldn’t stay with uma. gil had cried into his chest later, and harry was too angry to even think about anything else but how to kill the old witch for making his gil cry. uma had threatened basically the whole school that she would find a way to be with her boys, and harry didn’t doubt that she would. just the thought of trying to separate them infuriated him so much.

he was picking at his food at breakfast, which wasn’t unlike him but made gil worry in between his laughs of delight. his cheeks were stuffed full of some sort of pastry that had red filling, uma also had some but she was eating it in bites. when she looked up after assessing all on her plate, her hand found his, which helped. harry always was holding her hand or gil’s in auradon because he was used to the pressure of his hook. gil certainly didn’t mind the extra affection, but uma knew something was off. harry’s pda caught you off guard even though it was often. it was bruising and hot, this was tender and soft, it made sense for gil but not for harry.

harry was angry, so naturally he found that every little thing was making him mad. including but not limited to the way chad charming touched audrey. it was funny because audrey wasn’t his, he kissed her and that was all. but chad and audrey had their run, it was harry’s turn now. gil begun to talk about how jay showed him what a mango was yesterday, and uma had to shove him back in his seat to keep him from punching somebody. gil was his, uma was his, and if anyone else tried to take them away from him, he would literally kill them. his eyes focus on the table where audrey was sitting, he smiled in the way that reminded uma of a shark, he knew exactly how to take his anger out.

all thing considered, finding audrey had been easy. he followed her from the eating area to the library where she was now reading something with a girl dressed in blue on the cover. “hey, princess.” she looked up and smiled.

”hi harry, good morning.” she waved him closer in a way that made harry sick with how polite it was. this isn’t what he’s here for, all he wants is to fuck her and be done with it. hell, even right here if it got it done. 

“it’s too early for readin’, so what the hell are you doing?” audrey laughs at that, it sounds like bells. harry seriously thinks about pinning her against the book cases and tearing her apart. 

“i am, in fact, reading.” she closes the book on her lap. audrey sets it aside before dusting off her lap and standing up. “care to join me?” 

harry laughs, “nah, i’d rather watch you, can’t really read that well.” audrey tilts her head to the side before taking his hand in hers. he hates how small and soft her hands are, and he hates the way she looks at him with her pretty doe eyes.

”then i’ll read to you, come sit with me, i think you’ll like this one.” she sits back down on the delicately colored chair, and waves him forward again.

”you don’t know me, how do you know i’ll like it?” he still comes to her, peering down at her in a way hardly considered innocent.

”it’s about a pretty siren, don’t all pirates like sirens?” she bats her eyelashes as she picks up the book to show him the skimpily dressed girl on the cover. 

he smirks at her, “i don’t know, do princesses like sirens?” he’s hoping to make her blush, make her flustered. that’s not what happens, she laughs and places a delicate hand on his forearm.

”some princesses, i’m sure. after all who could resist?” audrey opens the book and clears her throat, he sits down expectantly. this wasn’t how he planned this to go, but it surely could end up the way he wanted, couldn’t it? “once upon a time...”

* * *

he is enamored with her voice, and the fact that she’s talking about a siren luring a pirate to their death makes it even more difficult to tear his attention away. harry shouldn’t be like this, he already has a siren, he doesn’t need another. (though he supposes it wouldn’t hurt). she’s twisted his stomach in knots because he can’t keep doing this, she’s a princess. he needs to fuck her and get it over with. he wants to break her heart. harry hook doesn’t stay the night, he always leaves. so why can’t he? why can’t he leave her alone in the stupidly quiet library. 

he has to do something, so he does. he takes audrey’s hand that sits comfortable on the armrest of her chair and kisses the inside of her wrist. she smiles but doesn’t say anything, her eyes still attained to the book. he pouts and moves her hand to the top of his head. harry lets go only when she curls her fingers around a few strands. he sighs and leans against her leg, looking up at her with the eyes that should’ve gotten him laid by now.

by the time she finishes her story, harry doesn’t notice because she’s sort of good at making him forget what he came to her for. and maybe that’s because of her voice or maybe it’s because of the small hand in his hair but it doesn’t matter because now it’s over and he has to get her out of his head now. 

he stands up and turns around so he’s leaning over her. audrey tilts her head to the side and harry swears she knows what she’s doing. he swoops in and takes her lips in his, quick without any time for her to protest. she lets a hand move up to cup his face, he almost pushes it away on instinct because the only person that does that is gil. he finds that he doesn’t mind audrey’s hands as much as he thought. her lips taste sweeter as she kisses back, and it’s just as he begins to nibble on her bottom lip that she pulls away and presses a kiss to his cheek. he stands back up, mesmerized that she was the one that broke it.   
  


audrey leans in to kiss him chastely one last time, “good day, harry.” and then she’s gone and he wants her back.

he’s in a really rotten mood the rest of the day, lashing out on anybody that isn’t in uma’s crew, and he almost killed jay for talking to gil. uma didn’t believe him when he said he was just having a bad day, she never does. he hates not telling her everything, but it’s too embarrassing right now for her to know a princess is driving him crazy. if she asks again, he’ll tell her, he is hers after all.

gil has given him many kisses to try and calm him down, it worked temporarily until somebody talked to his captain or his sunshine and then everything went to shit again. it takes about five seconds for uma to pull him aside after he yells at some unsuspecting freshman for tripping over his own leg.

”harry, what the fuck is going on?” her eyes are so stern, and he vaguely remembers her looking like this after he stabbed somebody for looking at his sister. “you’ve been pissy all day, so what the fuck happened?”

he sighs and falls down onto her bed very dramatically. “i cant stop thinking about something and it’s driving me fucking crazy.” she continues to look at him like there’s more, so of course he keeps talking, how could he ever refuse her? “i can’t stop thinking about someone, and i want to be done with them.”

uma’s tone morphs into a teasing one as does her mouth, curving upwards. “did harry hook get attached?” he furrows his brow and crosses his arms petulantly. “so tell me, are they a good lay?”

he blushes, which is rare for him. “i haven’t actually fucked them yet, that’s why it’s so fuckin’ frustrating.” uma lets out a laugh and he looks at her confused. “what?”

”harry hook, you are mine, indefinitely. but i’ve taught you to share haven’t i? it would be hypocritical for me to not let you have a little fun once in a while, we are pirates after all.” she squeezes his shoulder before kissing his jaw affectionately, “i have a meeting with prince beastie. i’ll see you soon, okay?”. he nods and stands up to kiss her goodbye in a way that’s too intimate for friends, she doesn’t mind, she never does.

* * *

a day has gone by and harry wasn’t any closer to his goal. the princess was sitting next to him in remedial goodness. uma and gil both had different classes that hour, but she was the person he had been sat next to by fairy godmother even though there were other members of his crew in that class. they had all given him apologetic looks when the desk arrangements had been announced. it was the first day of classes, so she was just going through procedures and boring things like that. he looked over and found that harry wasn’t the only one not paying attention. audrey was doodling on a scrap piece of paper on her lap. it was a little cottage in the woods, not unlike the one harry saw when he first came to auradon to stop her. he nudged her with his elbow and she jerked out of her trance. audrey smiled sheepishly at him before tucking the now folded up picture in her pocket.

she had been quiet the whole lesson, and harry could tell she was embarrassed to be here. just this morning one of the kids from the isle called her ‘mean queen’ and uma told him that she thought audrey was going to start crying. she had taken it like a princess, of course, but uma was good at reading people. harry couldn’t tell yet whether or not uma liked audrey, and he hoped he could just get this done and over with before he had to find out. 

when harry thought of getting it done and over with, he wasn’t thinking about sneaking into audrey’s room, but here he was. to be fair, this _was_ gil’s idea. gil had told him that if he wanted to get something over with, he should be smart about it. harry translated that into sneaking into audrey’s room because good girls liked bad boys, right? 

it takes him a minute to notice the innocently waiting pink book on audrey’s bed, and his grin only widens when he sees it’s titled as her diary. as every person does when they see someone’s personal journal, he wonders if she’d written anything about him. once he’d managed to squint at the writing long enough to read her elusive cursive, (his father taught him, he said it was good for writing treasure maps) he found his name stowed away in the middle of a paragraph. 

‘ _...harry hook is too pretty for his own good. i won’t let myself be heartbroken again so easily, i know how this goes. but i only wish it was easier not to like him. i’m sure he’s with uma, and even though he’s kissed me once or twice i know i don’t mean much to him. he won’t be getting anything from me until i learn the truth, that’s for sure_.’

he chuckles and sets the book down, she was right about everything, of course. audrey was smart, her and uma would get along if harry wasn’t in the process of trying to fuck her. he set down the diary and looked among her bookshelves at pictures of her. she _was_ pretty, audrey rose definitely was easy on the eyes, but harry couldn’t be bothered about that. all he had to do was convince her to let him take her. it sounded simple, but nothing is in auradon, and she was probably a virgin. harry knew how prissy these princesses were about being ‘deflowered’. they never wanted to go all the way with a villainous pirate.

he heard the unlocking of the door, and he sat back down on her bed with the diary, looking for any other parts with his name on it. he looked up just as the door creaked open to hear a pretty gasp, “harry? what are you doing here?” 

she closed the door behind her and nearly dropped her bag as harry stood up to meet her halfway, “just thought i’d stop by to see my favorite pretty princess.” she blushed and he laughed, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear. he could see that he got her by surprise, and that was the point after all. he leaned in to capture her lips with his own, to which she happily complied. harry’s insatiable hands traveled to her waist as he walked her backward to press her against the door. audrey gasped after the contact and he bit her lip slightly, tasting her lip gloss.

she pulled away first for air, and looked up at him with big doe eyes. “that was a nice welcome.” he laughed and kissed her again, she smiled into it. her hands found his hair and she tangled them in his curls leaving him to sign contently. audrey knew what she was doing, and that helped. she was by no means a professional but she wasn’t sloppy either.

her hands found a place behind his neck, and his traveled down to the backs of her thighs. she sighed against his lips and he felt her smile, so it was evident she had been expecting this to be just kissing, and well, harry hook never just kissed. especially when he had made it into a bedroom. and to prove it to her, he broke the kiss only to pull her up so her thighs were locked around his waist, making her squeal. he still had her pinned against the door though, but this time he made his way kissing down to her jaw. a little sigh came out of her mouth and he smirked against her soft skin. 

audrey breathed out his name in such a way that made him know he was doing it right. her hands twisted themselves in his hair and he let out a little moan for himself. he moved his mouth down right under her jaw where her neck began and began to nip, just a little. she let out a breathy whine as her fingers curl a little tighter. he lets one out in return, biting down a little harder than before, causing her to moan as he sucks to try and relieve a little bit of the pain. 

he breaks away and she drops her head down to his shoulder, soft little gasps leaving parted petal pink lips. his mouth feels sticky with her lip gloss as he speaks, voice grumbly with sensation. “that’s gonna leave a mark, no scarves can go that high.”

she laughs, it still sounds perfected and charming. “i’ve got this shirt with a neckline that goes up that far, no worries.”

he growls a little, “maybe i don’t want you to cover it.” it’s a lie, he really doesn’t care. he likes when gil or uma carries his marks, but that’s because they’re _his_. audrey isn’t his, he won’t let himself be attached to her.

”not yet.” she says softly, her fingers touch harry’s lips, still soft as always. her legs unhook form his waist and she lands on her feet with grace. he doesn’t notice her fist is tight around the handle until the door is open and he stands in front of it. “good day, harry.” and then she’s gone and he’s infuriated again because he let her get away.

* * *

the next time he sees audrey, she’s alone in the royal garden collecting various colored flowers. he’s only there to get gil a flower because he knows how much he likes them. the princess is wearing a sweet white summery dress that makes her skin look gloriously tan in comparison. she kind of glows and it makes him angry because it reminds him he still hasn’t managed to fuck her yet. she looks so innocent and almost childish with the healthy glow in her cheeks and the two loose braids in her hair that harry almost forgets that he’s angry at her. key word being almost.

another great thing for him is that while the bruise he left is faint, he’s sure he can still see a lavender blotch so he swears he’ll darken it. 

she notices him as he draws near, chewing on his thumbnail looking for a perfect flower for his sunshine. “harry?” audrey looks pleasantly surprised, “what are you doing here?” her tone sounds so sweet and good natured, and if she only knew what he thought about when she was with him he wonders if she would still sound the same.

he smirks, “guess i could be asking you the same question huh?” she blushes and nods sheepishly, looking down at her feet. he chuckles and tilts her chin back up with a finger. “i’m only kidding, princesses always sing to little birdies in gardens, even i know that.” 

she laughs, “sort of, i’m going to visit my grandma this weekend, she just adores flowers. they’re always prettiest here because they have fairies in training grow them with magic. if you’re lucky, you can find them at the market too because they make stuff out of them. but i always find that they’re fresher from here. what are you doing here?”

he smiles at that, how sickeningly _adorable_. “when we first got here, gil was obsessed with flowers. i heard they had some in the garden so i thought i’d grab some for him.”

audrey smiles so sweetly he thinks he’ll vomit. “that’s so kind of you. god, i wish i had friends like you guys. my friends only care when it’s their birthday. they hardly ever talk to me since i put everybody to sleep, but i don’t blame them. god knows i’m one to hold a grudge.” she says it with a laugh but harry can see she’s not really into it.

he laughs, “sounds like you need some new friends.” she nods with a sad sort of smile. “what would you recommend? flower wise, i mean.” 

she smiles a little brighter and takes him hand with the one not holding her basket of flowers. “gil likes yellow, right?” he nods. “well, the garden is organized by color and type so we should find something he likes easily. personally, my favorite flower is a pink rose because they smell the best. but they have thorns.” she leads him over to a bush of flowers that are sort of shaped like mini doughnuts without the hole, only they’ve got lots of layers of tiny petals. “these are marigolds, they’re fairly easy to take care of and they’re traditionally an orangey yellow, but they come just yellow as well if you’d think he’d like those better.”

harry chuckles and she shoots him a look, “it’s cute, you could teach a flower class.” she blushes and he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. clearly she remembers the last time he did that because her blush darkens. “gillyweed would like anything you picked out for him, princess. he’s quite fond of you after you helped him with his homework.”

audrey laughs, “you should tell him i’m pretty fond of him too, i’d help him anytime. as for the flowers, i’m gonna go get a few others so i can make him a bouquet of some different ones. would you hold my basket?”

he mock curtsies, “anything for you, your highness.” she giggles and passes him the basket before rushing off to find her flowers. harry looks back at the flowers and he can’t tell if he thinks they’re pretty because audrey said so it because they just are. he figures that pretty princesses make everything seem better. he leans down and takes one by the stem to smell it. it’s not sweet, but it’s not a bad smell either. gil will like them.

when audrey comes back, she has about six other yellow and orange flowers in her hands, along with some tiny white flowers that look like weeds. she picks some healthy looking marigolds from the bush before collecting them together in her hands. “there.” she sounds proud of herself so he smiles thankfully.

”thank you, audrey. he’ll really appreciate this.” he doesn’t tell her that gil liking her is making him like her slightly more, but that’s what he is saying to himself mentally. she nods and hands him to bouquet, it’s probably one of the prettiest plants he’s ever seen.

”it’s no problem harry, anytime.” once he gives her the basket back, she kisses his lips chastely as a goodbye and this time she doesn’t let him pull her back.

* * *

the next morning at breakfast, he finds himself staring at her purely by accident. it’s just that the sun’s rays cast right through the window to land on her and it makes her eyes glow a golden color that he curses the gods for. it’s not that she’s looking at him, because she isn’t, but she’s looking at jane and smiling. mentally he makes a note that jane isn’t one of the friends that she needs to get rid of because she makes the princess happy and for some reason that’s important to him.

there’s a few others from his crew sitting at the table, but harry has always been distant in the mornings, so the only people that talk to him this early was gil and uma but they were still in their respective dorms. he didn’t mind being alone, but he still missed his captain and sunshine every moment they weren’t with him. in between bites he found his eyes straying to watch audrey, like it mattered what she felt and what was happening to her.

it’s quiet except for the soft chatter of students, and he doesn’t quiet get knocked out of his trance until a kiss is planted on his cheek. a smile spreads on his face because the only person who would do that is his sunshine. as he turns his head to meet gil’s face, uma sits on the other side and her fingers lock on his shoulders.

she presses her mouth to his back in a half kiss. once he turns to her and gil gets back up to get food, she speaks. “we missed you earlier, gil doesn’t like waking up without you next to him, you know that.”

”i’m sorry, i couldn’t wait for him, you know he doesn’t wake up unless it’s by himself. you were there though weren’t you?” mornings with the three of them were heavenly, limbs tangled together and waking up with the sun was a god send. but uma couldn’t stay with them, that didn’t stop her from sneaking in and doing exactly what fairy godmother thought was happened when girls and boys stayed together of course. this morning harry couldn’t fall back asleep after he woke up, so he came down for breakfast.

she looks at him sternly, “yes i was, but you should’ve stayed.” he sighed and apologized again before she got up to help gil decide on what to eat. in the meantime, harry’s eyes strayed to audrey, who was now joined by more than just jane and was no longer smiling. in fact, she had seemingly curled in on herself and a full plate of fruit sat in front of her. he narrows his eyes at the scene before him, a boy he did not know had his arm around audrey and she was so obviously trying to get away.

he tried not to pay attention, because really it wasn’t his business. pirates don’t rescue damsels in distress no matter how pretty they are. he tears his eyes away from the pouting princess and tries to count how many pieces of banana were floating in his cereal. except he can’t fucking count so he just lets his eyes stare at the bowl and pretend he can’t hear the obnoxious laughter. 

it’s only when uma touched him again that he looks up at her almost angry, not at her but she looks at him confused before glancing behind her. he looked back down at his food as she let out a little chuckle. “is the pretty princess the one you can’t get out of your head?” her voice is teasing and he growls at it, something he’ll be punished for later but he’s too frustrated for words. “oh she is, isn’t that something?”

”i don’t know why,” he tries to explain. “seriously i cant get her out of my fucking head it’s like she should be paying rent or something.” uma laughs and looks at her.

”well she is pretty, and that pout of hers is damn hard to resist.” he grumbles a ‘ _don’t remind me_ ’ and she chuckles again. “princes are fucking overrated anyways, especially that one.” he knows she’s talking about the one audrey is trying to get away from.

“i want to get over her uma, i really do.” 

she tuts disapprovingly like a mother would. “some pirates might be good for her, after all that shit with her grandma she deserves a little fun.” she looks at audrey before looking back to harry. “you know, fairy godmother told me she’s also without a roommate, and the old bat wants me to get one because she thinks i’m sneaking out.” she flips a few turquoise braids off her shoulder. “i mean she’s not wrong or anything, but i can tolerate miss princess. and i’ve always taught you to share.” she smirks at harry and for the first time that morning, he smirks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry is a disaster pan and i love him for it


End file.
